ＴＲＥＳＰＡＳＳＥＲ
by Shattering Desire
Summary: The Lord of Chaos felt something within begin to resonate with the sounds that are eerily like a heartbeat. Realization struck him as he swore. Eventual Ｋｌａｒｉｏｎ / Ｎｉｃｏ slash！Just boredom eating away at me so I made a crossover pairing (that will never happen.)
1. Trespassing: Dimensions

Nico di Angelo had been in the process of shadow traveling to the Underworld to meet his father, Hades, the Rich One, when he had felt a tug pulling him backwards. He fought it but the tugging only became much more persistent but he simply shrugged it off, used to deranged spirits trying to grab hold of him and use him as a way to get out.

This occurred and continued for about thirty seconds, and –

He choked silently as a much more powerful source grabbed hold of him and _pulled_.

The son of Hades eyes had widen, _'Father!'_

* * *

Normally, Klarion would have been disinterested in these no name wannabe's attempt of summoning a deity of the dead – of _death_ – had it not been at the fact there was an insane amount of magic just _oozing_ out of the triangle-circle thing they had going on there though he wasn't sure why there was _Greek _writing surrounding and within the symbol. Why Greek, out of all things? Those pantheons either faded or went into hiding eons ago.

However, it soon became apparent that whatever they had actually managed to connect with is fighting their pathetic tugging of bringing them into this plane and winning; with ease even. Not that Klarion can really doubt that, seeing as they really are just amateurs with the magic their playing with – what's that noise? It almost sounds like–

Klarion's eyes widen then shrunk into little red beads and dark scowl overtook his bored expression. "Impossible; there are no such things in this Dimension, I checked!" the Witch Boy snarls at the idiotic fools at each point of the triangle, trying to found out who could possible be the one for the being their summoning. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count the one person that's nowhere near the idiots with magic that barely leveled with Zatara's brat, Baby Magic (and that's bad.)

The Lord of Chaos felt something within begin to resonate with the sounds that are eerily like a heartbeat.

Realization struck him as he swore.

The heartbeats slowed, and everything that made Klarion who he is reacted – _MINEMINEMINEMINE _– and **_ｐｕｌｌｅｄ．_**

Chaos erupted amongst the infants when a lithe body flew backwards out of a black wisp of smoke that appeared the second the Witch Boy took reign of the magic those buffoons were using. A large, deathly pale hand emerged from the black wisps and reached for the body that was still in the air, and once more without his permission, he felt himself respond.

"**ՅՐՌɿԳ Եɧȝ ՅԾՎ ԵԾ ʍȝ!**"

The chaotic magic of Klarion replied by whipping the hand away and placing the boy within the Lord of Chaos's arms. The hand had disappeared once Klarion's magic smacked it in a show of ash and smoke. The Witch Boy swore once more when he realized what he had done. This is exactly why he didn't want any damned Ones around – they **_ALWAYS_** mess with things, **_ESPECIALLY_** chaos! _Always, always, always!_

Huffing, Klarion glances around before snorting, "Better leave before those damn goodie two-shoes show up," he muttered and summoned the way home and jumped into it without a second thought or glance.

The boy within his arms whimpered, causing the personified of Chaos itself to look down and take a better look at the one that now, and forever will be, belongs to him.

Oh.

Well, then.


	2. Trespassing: Nitwits & Nutjobs

Klarion had not been expecting to have a – _one of __**THOSE**_ – of his own, so as he watched the young teen sleep on his couch (he's not sure if he wants him here or not; it's his hideout) while nibbling on his bottom lip. Teekl merely watched this go on with a hint of amusement, before jumping down from the backrest of the green couch to go eat.

Scrunching his nose as he eyed where his pet went, Klarion pouted and muttered, "Some help you are." He received a meow that suspiciously sounded as though Teekl was holding in a laugh. He probably was, the stinking fleabag.

_‹I don't stink, boy.›  
_  
Klarion clacked his tongue against the back of his teeth, "Oh, go finish eating, fur ball, and leave me alone with this unexpected delivery thanks to a couple of nitwits!"

* * *

Nico di Angelo has never felt so cold in his long, extended _life_.

Shivers ran throughout his body, yet he felt an eerie emptiness being filled in with a… **wholesome** cold. He breathed onto his hands in an effort to warm them. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't even see his own hands and arms in front of him, even when brought right into his face, despite the fact that he knows that they are there.

He tried calling out to his father, but he doesn't even get the sense that he is anywhere within his father's realm. He even tries Apollo, figuring that maybe this is a dream and that he must be trying to scare or warn him about something because of Solace, but he doesn't get even a peep from him and being the god that he is, Nico _knows_ that something isn't right.

It really doesn't help that he doesn't feel quite comfortable at all within these shadows either. They feel… _strange_. Just… completely alien. Foreign. Suspicious. It is unsettling.

And he just wants to go home and complain to the one guy that he could talk to without restraint; his best friend, he guessed, whom to which has been mentioned already. Will Solace.

He felt an even sharper cold rip into him as the thought of his persistent friend. He felt even more stabbing pains when he also thought of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna… and his Father. It was as though the string that ties him to all of them are being jolted around before being mercilessly snapped in half.

As each and every strings were severed, it was almost as though he was being dipped into the Arctic waters and plunging even deeper. He felt as though he was slowly suffocating, as if each of those strings were allowing him to breathe.

Then –

Then he felt something so flesh bitingly hot grasp onto him and lurch him towards a never-ending fire. Despite the fact that he felt even more pain, it was one that seemed to slowly ebb away and all that was left when he tried to dig himself even deeper into the pit was… trying to calm his choking from greedily inhaling and exhaling the oxygen that seemed to be surround him in a satisfying amount.

He could _breathe_.

He felt almost at home, in this blazing cocoon –

* * *

The blindingly headache woke up him, and he stared at the decorated living room that he was in. But he didn't really pay attention to that, as a voice was complaining rather loudly and a meow that seemed to respond was suspiciously stifling – as though the animal was trying to hide its amusement away. He tuned in, despite really not wanting to and just wishing to go back to _sleep_ –

"– leave me alone with this unexpected delivery thanks to a couple of nitwits!"

A cat's amused yowl seemed to respond back.

"Don't sass me, you stupid cat! I can easily look for another cat to use to channel into the mortal realm!"

Tiredly, Nico thought to himself that this was either a _mortal_ nutjub or an _immortal_ nutjob that has a love/hate relationship with felines. He couldn't really think further onto this line of thought as he fall back asleep to escape his headache.


End file.
